seekers_of_lifefandomcom-20200214-history
Crimson
Crimson is one of the Minor gods. She first appears in Chapter 1, Burning Sky. Appearance Crimson is, as her name implies, a red dragoness. She is among the tallest of the Minor gods (the Mother of the Woods, in her non-physical form, is taller) and is of average build. A dark, asymmetrical marking runs along the top of her head and her spine, giving off a 'charred' effect. She has a long snout and unusually shaped, crest-like cheeks with three smaller horns growing from underneath them. A similar formation is located right above her eyes. Crimson has two long horns coming from the back of her head, and a number of smaller spikes follow the path of her marking. She has a blade-like ending at the tip of her tail. Origin Along with her sibling deity, Oedis, and like the rest of the Minor gods, she was 'born' during the Clash. Crimson was created from the combination of the God of Death and the God of Time's cosmic weaving. After the Clash, she descended into the mortal realm with the rest of the Minor gods and has been trapped there ever since. Significance Crimson is worshipped primarily by thieves and gamblers, but also by certain cults and groups (concentrated mainly in Scintis and Tenebris). Her offerings consist of small animals (most commonly) and bones, but the rare extremists are known to make blood offerings in hopes of earning her approval. She is the deity of fortune, and as such is often worshipped by those who often find themselves in situations where luck is required. Those individuals will attempt to draw Crimson's attention by either reciting a part of her poem, most commonly 'Fate come forth (and take the lead)', or simply saying 'May the Thief* side with me tonight'. Luck that is a product of getting her attention is referred to as 'red luck' and is said to do more harm than good, because those who have managed to earn the goddess' attention will eventually have to pay her back in some unexpected, often morbid way. Praying for luck and getting what you wish for is equal to 'making a deal with the devil'. She is also said to lead souls into the afterlife—or, according to other stories, devour them. For this reason, many dragons who believe that she eats souls will leave an offering next to the body of their deceased. This offering is most commonly a small animal, because it is said that she will devour the soul of the animal and lead the soul of the deceased into the afterlife unharmed. Crimson is associated with ignis. Relationships With her godborn Even though she is known to be somewhat sadistic towards those who see her as a tool, Crimson is surprisingly polite to her godborn. She will try to assist them as much as she is able to and will sometimes help them in reaching their goals even after they have parted. However, she will often try to push her godborn to their limits, which will sometimes lead to them getting injured. With other gods Crimson does not interact with the rest of the Minor gods very often, mainly because she is a solitary god, but also because Bennsen enjoys the company of the rest of the Minor gods. Her relationship with the trickster god is strained at best, and the two will often bicker and/or get into fights when left unattended. She gets along surprisingly well with the Mother of the Woods though, and will sometimes visit the Godwoods just to see what she's up to. To the rest of the Minor gods, she is polite, but will not interact with them more than necessary. Notes *Any of the names she is known by could be used in this particular saying.Category:Gods Category:Minor Gods